therealsporeroleplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
PandaWolf
A lot of people know her from her knack of sticking her nose in other people's business (i.e. getting involved in other RPs from out of the blue, etc.). She has a love of drawing, singing, protecting her friends, and torturing anyone she hates/tries to get in between her friends and her. Also, despite her... Animalistic appearance, she is NOT a furry, and she will MAIM anyone who accuses her of being one. PersonalityEdit You could say that Panda is a kind, sweet girl who will go out of her way to protect her friends in a pinch. However, she is insane, and a Yangire (that means she's sweet on the outside, but evil on the inside), which means if you piss her off, you can only expect to become roadkill. She also has a tendency to be completely random-- she'll be threatening you WITH DEATH one moment, then meowing sweetly like a cat the next. Yeah, it's just one BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT after another with her... PowersEdit Panda is notorious for having the ability to, as she puts it, make anything happen with a simple snap of her fingers. Actions that she can perform with this ability are, and are not limited to: *Healing herself or others *Teleportation *Making people/objects appear/disappear/move to another location *Switching forms (see below) Also, she is capable of telepathy, telekinesis, and various other psychic abilities. This makes her even MORE dangerous to underestimate. FormsEdit She has too many to count, due to her taking interest in so many things. Here are the main ones that she uses: *Animalistic (Her trademark form, with black wolf ears, and two wolf tails.) *Human (Her "Natural" form.) *Hollow (A Vasto Lordes-class Hollow that resembles a dragon, but has the tail of a scorpion.) *Arrancar (She is, in her comics, Espada #1, but is much stronger than even Espada #0! ...Due to her FOE-likeness.) *Weavile (Rarely seen, but it's possible that she is one.) *Corrupted (Due to her being identified as a Lorican, in a pinch, she will become this form. Highly powerful, but it kills her after using it.) *One-Winged Angel (You'd better HOPE you do NOT get her into THIS form. Her strength rivals even Sephiroth Fantasy 7, who this form resembles strongly.) *PANDABRINE (Inside joke regarding Minecraft.) *Regret (It's just a skeleton. Only happens when she's undergoing trouble with her friends.) Involvement in RPsEdit *Super Smash Brothers Brawl: The Abridged Series: A Steam roleplay and SPORE roleplay she is in with John, Weezee, Storm, and other RPers. The Steam half is finished, with 76 episodes, and she played three main characters: Pit, Wolf O'Donnell, and Toon Link. *Fall of the Pig King: A Steam roleplay that she was in with Driko, Drogoth, John, and Storm. This roleplay is finished, with 86 episodes, and it started when the group got an idea to roast Porky Minch (because he deserves it). Picky showed up afterwards, and it all went downhill from there... *Zombie Apocalypse: Hoo boy, where to start. She was originally a Hunter, but she was soon changed into an obscure Infected known as the Faceless. She got better, sure, but it's hard to say what has happened to her since she's been cured... *Full Metal Alchemist: A discontinued RP with Arious, she was his (and Greed's) loyal servant, a chimera by the name of Vengeance. *Broken Realities: A Steam roleplay that had began with Driko and Drogoth. Later on, Driko and Drogoth quit (much to Panda's dismay), so now it's only her, John, and Storm. It started when Driko, Panda, and Drogoth decided to torture Sephiroth, and then... *Little Things: A Steam roleplay that she is in with Drogoth, John, and Alric (?). At first it was just random (with the inclusion of chibis, hence the name), but then things got more serious when Alric tried to induce a plot John took everyone to an abandoned Eastern Dragon city and Panda started reviving the original inhabitants... *Team Fortress 2: HELL UNLEASHED!: Exactly what it says on the tin. A roleplay she was in with John, Alric, and Storm. It is currently at a standstill, and it doesn't look like it'll be continuing any time soon. Contains a Scout with radiation poisoning (Panda's role). Relationships with Other RPersEdit John: The two are friends, even though Panda can seriously worry him at times. Recently, it was rumored that she is the object of his affections... BUT THIS IS NOT THE CASE. MrWeezee: Same as with John, but the worry is reversed-- Panda sometimes wonders if Weezee's alright in the head... Arious: Same as with Weezee. But they still get along. Drogoth: Friends, even though sometimes it seems Drogoth is flirting with her at times... TriviaEdit *Panda's birthday is January 17, which would happen to be the same day she joined SPORE. *Panda's deviantART is VeronaEspada-- she represents her account by using her fancharacter for Axis Powers Hetalia, Italy Verona, dressed as an Arrancar from Bleach. *Panda was one of the victims of Infernohammer's self-proclaimed reign of SPORE (Or, as she put it, the rule of the Porky Minch of SPORE), and she was also one of the people who finally did him in. *Panda has played Yume Nikki and .flow before, causing her to randomly make references to, and even BECOME, various characters from the game. She likes Masada from Yume Nikki and the Kaibutsu of .flow, as well as other things... 6_9 *One of Panda's favorite webcomics is Homestuck. She has a terminal softspot for her patron Troll, Gamzee Makara. *Panda loves Szayel. A LOT. Almost as much as Storm loves Heatail. *Until she gets Final Fantasy 7, Panda will AVOID making any references to the game or Advent Childre-- OH GOD WHAT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE *Panda, not quite being sane, seems to think she attracts lunatics. She says this with disdain, but apparently, this seems to be the case. *Panda has a blatant tendency to read the atmosphere wrong. *Due to some recent Minecraft mishaps, Panda befriended 4 Minecraft mobs: A Creeper (Kamikaze), a Ghast (Necro-chan), an Enderman (Nozomu), and a Blaze (Pyra).